Dance with Somebody
Dance With Somebody is the seventeenth episode of season three, and the sixty-first episode overall. This episode aired on April 24, 2012. It paid tribute to Whitney Houston. Filming for this episode concluded on March 15th 2012. The episode was written by Ross Maxwell and directed by Paris Barclay. Summary How Will I Know starts the episode off, with Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Rachel singing. Will watches them while they sing in the hallway. In Emma's office, Will talks to Emma how they still seem to be taking Whitney's death quite hard. Emma tells him that it's because they see her as their child hood, and they are still holding on to her so they don't have to say goodbye to their high school lives. She explains to him about how hard she took it when Princess Diana died, showing him a pamphlet. In the choir room, Will tells the group they will be singing Whitney as away to say goodbye to her and to each other and the high school. By Kurt's locker, he talks to Blaine about what song he should perform for the week, and then how he should use one for his NYADA audition. He asks if Blaine wants to come to the sheet music store but he declines. He leaves Kurt, a little upset. While looking through music, Kurt runs into a boy named Chandler who compliments him on his outfit. He tells Kurt that he is looking for sheet music he can use to sing for his NYU audition. After a brief conversation he asks for Kurt's number. Brittany performs I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) with Santana. Quinn watches hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire). Joe confronts Quinn about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Will talks to Emma, surprising her that he has hired Mr. Lavender, the best wedding planner in Lima, to plan their wedding. He asks her about moving the wedding to May, she agrees in the end. Rachel talks to Kurt about her practicing for a Whitney song. He gets a text from Chandler, he shares a text with her and he tells her that Blaine seems to have no interest with him anymore. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love For You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. Santana and Rachel perform So Emotional, getting New Directions whooping along. During the performance, Kurt continues to text Chandler, while Blaine watches, saddened. In the girls bathroom, the girls confront Quinn about her and Joe's relationship. She tells them that she thinks Joe isn't into her because of her chair. Will comes home to meet Emma and Mr Lavender discussing things for the wedding. When they talk about venues, Will gets angry and tells them he'll plan it, as he wants New Directions to perform. In the gym, Joe confronts Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his 'feelings' for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. In Kurt's room, he finds Blaine with his phone. He confronts him about Chandler's texts. He asks if he likes him, feeling that he is cheating on him. Kurt tells Blaine he likes how he makes him feel compared to what Blaine is acting like. He says he is sorry for making him upset, saying it's ok. The next day Blaine performs It's Not Right, But It's Ok to a shocked group after he dedicates it to anyone who has ever been cheated on. After it, he leaves, tearing up. At Santana's locker, Rachel confronts her about how amazing their duet was. She is saddened that it was their last duet, seeing as they hated each other. Rachel wants to be friends before they graduate, asking to put a picture of her in her locker. She hugs her and leaves. As she leaves, Santana puts the picture up, smiling. Burt walks in on Kurt labeling all his possessions on what he will be taking to New York, leaving behind and throwing out. Burt feels that they have been to casual about Kurt leaving, not properly talking about it. He tells Kurt he doesn't want him to leave, not wanting to loose what he has with him now. Kurt sings I Have Nothing, watching a uncomfortable Blaine slowly give into the song, he has tears in his eyes by the end. In the locker room, Puck gives the ND boys a party bag for graduation as away for them to remember the moments they had together, no matter where they go and how much he will miss them. In Emma's office, Blaine and Kurt have couple's councilling. He shares that he hates how every conversation is about NYADA and how it makes him feel that he doesn't want to be with him anymore. How he thinks that in 4 months that he will be all alone without him, being alone without the love of his life. Will talks to Emma about how he has booked a camp ground for their wedding. She tells him they need to have it in November if he wants the stage, saying the kids will come back for the wedding. He asks what if they don't confessing he doesn't want them to go. She tells them that no matter where and when they have it. They will be there. In physical therapy, Quinn notices that Joe is a little excited, he feels embarrassed, she tells him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is beautiful and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. Joe asks what they have and she replies with, something new. At Kurt's locker, Blaine compliments on Kurt's outfit, and sends him a 'unscheduled' text. He asks him to blow off glee, but Kurt turns him down and says he only has a few left. In the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, Mercedes and Artie are singing My Love Is Your Love alone, Kurt and Blaine join in, along with Rachel and Finn, then Puck, and then Santana with Brittany. Will watches as Joe and Quinn, Sam, Tina and Mike join in later. Songs All songs are originally sung by Whitney Houston. *'How Will I Know' sung by Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana. *'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)' sung by Brittany and Santana with the Cheerios. *'Saving All My Love For You' sung by Quinn and Joe. *'So Emotional '''sung by Rachel and Santana. *'It's Not Right But It's Okay sung by Blaine with the New Directions. *I Have Nothing' sung by Kurt. *'My Love Is Your Love' sung by Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Blaine with the New Directions. Guest Stars *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Joel McKinnon Miller as Richard Lavender *Justin Castor as Chandler Kiehl Trivia *This is the first time where two consecutive tributes air in one season. *This is the second tribute episode that isn't written by Ryan Murphy. *First Joe duet. *First Brittana duet in Season Three. *The outfit Kurt was wearing in ''I Have Nothing is the same outfit he wore during his perfomance of As If We Never Said Goodbye and interestingly enough, both are his solos in the choir room. *The songs are typically released together on a Friday (with a few exceptions), however, this week the songs were released hourly on Whitney Houston's official website. *Sue, Sugar and Rory were not in this episode. *Emma and Will's wedding date changed from December 25, to May, then to November. *This episode drew a 2.7 rating 18 - 49 with 6.900 million total viewers. It is up three tenths from last weeks episode and is now back on the same level as Big Brother. Source *Sam's entrance in My Love Is Your Love is the only one not showed. Errors *When Kurt is reading Chandler´s text message during "So Emotional", the date is March 13, at 7:51 PM. Aside from the students being out of school by that time, the episode is taking place in March. *When Blaine and Kurt are talking at Blaine's locker, the music note in his locker reverses during a camera angle change. *During Kurt and Blaine's couple's counseling, when Blaine says the word "distant" in, "You're right. I have been distant," his lips don't move. * While performing "So Emotional" Brittany is shown with a cellphone , but then she doesn't have it. *When Rachel performs So Emotional at one point she doesn't move her lips while singing. *When Kurt was in the music store, you can see a hand in the camera. *When Kurt and Rachel talking, Rachel thought Kurt had a message from Blaine but it was from Chandler and Kurt said he just met the at Tween Sheets but he really met him at the Music Store. Photos tumblr_m0uqqqTNda1qapg62o72_500.jpg tumblr_m0v55gIRYA1qhnahd.jpg|Jenna in her boyfriend's (Michael Trevino) shirt (for The Vampire Diaries)|link=http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Trevino kitten.jpg|Rachel/kitten apron.jpg Tumblr_m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg Tumblr m28h8563fL1qfcdl6o4 500.jpg DANCE WITH SOMEBODY.jpg 317glee_ep317-sc19_0113.jpeg Url-3.jpeg Url-4.jpeg tumblr_m2mywp2wOK1qbi5wyo1_400.png tumblr_m2mywp2wOK1qbi5wyo3_400.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.19.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.18.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.24.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 2.25.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-19 at 9.05.37 PM.png KurtWhitney.jpeg tumblr_m2osrwSNv81qfyijao1_1280.jpg|Joe and Quinn with Artie and Brittney vvh.jpeg vvhg.jpeg tumblr_m30tweBJFp1qhr255o2_250.gif|Joe's boner part 1 tumblr_m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3_250.gif|Joe's boner part 2 (his face is so sweet) Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o9 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o8 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o6 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o10 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o9 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o8 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o7 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o6 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m31s8vZoap1qfyijao3 250.png Tumblr m31s8vZoap1qfyijao2 250.png Tumblr m31s8vZoap1qfyijao1 250.png Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o3 1280.jpg Brittana dance1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes